Stranded
by IM09ME
Summary: As Conor Meilin Rollan and Abeke are coming home from stetriol, their ship hits something big in the water and get stranded on a strange island with mutated creatures. Will they ever get off, or will they die trying?


Stranded

 **ABEKE POV**

Abeke had woken up and tried to open her eyes but it was too bright so she squeezed them shut again. Then she forced herself to open her eyes and look around. She was on a beach alone. It was very nice after the war. She didn't know what had happened. It was then that she heard yelling, then a boy ran out of the forest bleeding, after him a big cat. She noticed the boy was Rollan. Abeke screamed and Rollan said something she couldn't quite understand. Then the big cat stopped and looked at her. It started running at her so she reached for her bow. It wasn't there but she did have her arrows. She took and arrow out and stabbed the big cat in the mouth and killed it.

 **ROLLAN POV**

Rollan woke up face planted into the ground. He stood up and brushed the sand off of him. He looked around and saw it was a beach next to some trees and what looked like a forest. He decided to go into the forest. He then sat under a tree and examined his items he had. He had a knife, longish rope, and a piece of jerky he had for Essix. Thinking of Essix made him release her. She jumped around confused as to where they were. That is when Rollan wandered where he really was too. He remembered coming home from stetriol after winning the war. And then they hit something that was underwater. That is all he remembered. So he got up and decided to find someone or something, anything. So he went into Essixs vision and fell back. As Essix flew around he saw a big volcano in the middle of the island. It looked like they could be on one of the Hundred Isles but there were no other islands around so that wasn't it. Then he saw someone sprawled against the ground. He exited the birds view and ran the way of the body. Then he thought to make a better weapon than his small knife so he grabbed a long stick and started shaving the end of it to make a sharp point. He thought it would do for now so he ran again towards the body he saw. Then he heard a branch crack behind him and suddenly he was on the ground with some sort of creature on him. It scratched his chest so he stabbed the big creature that looked to be a big cat but he didn't recognize its species and ran. He had lost his weapon he had just made but it didn't matter to him at that moment. The creature shook off the stick and ran after him very angry. He kept running forgetting about the body. He came out into a clearing, and then a beach and remembered the body when he saw Abeke looking at him confused. She screamed when she saw the big cat. He yelled at her to run but she didn't move. The big cat looked at her and changed its target running at her. He started chasing the big cat now but suddenly the cat fell dead with an arrow in its mouth.

 **CONOR POV**

Conor woke up to meilin kicking him telling him to get up. He got up and asked where he was. All she said was on an island. That didn't help much. She told him to follow her so he did. As they walked threw the forest he saw someone aiming a makeshift bow at them. Conor yelled watch out and they both got down. Meilin looked up and started laughing and so did Abeke. He looked up and blushed in embarrassment. Meilin climbed the tree Abeke was in and he followed. Conor asked where Rollan was and Abeke said he went to look for something for all of them to eat. After a while of waiting Meilin asked which way he went and she said East. Conor jumped down and said he was going to find him and that he would not go too far. As he was walking he saw Rollan holding a big mutated looking buck. Rollan looked at Conor and smiled. He asked if Meilin really kicked him he said yes and how did you know? Are you kidding me i'm the one that sent her out there. She said she was going to kick you because she couldn't kick me to wake me up. Said Rollan. Conor sighed and walked back home, or if you could call that tree a home anyway. When they got back to the tree Abeke sighed with relief and said finally, while

Meilin was sitting there looking at the animal with disgust and said what is that ugly creature. Rollan responded with I guess that's more food for me then. I should've gone out myself. Said Meilin. He came back with yeah i saw a naked rabbit that looked like a naked mole rat. I also saw a duck i thought was a chicken but then it flew from me and landed in the water. But i also did get attacked by a big cat, or whatever that was. Well that was before i found anyone on this island of course. Meilin opened her mouth but Conor finally just ended it by yelling i'm eating now! Abeke looked at him as if he was dumb. What? He said and meilin and Abeke laughed. Rollan intervened again by saying go ahead eat it raw. And then Conor finally understood. Then he said it wasn't that funny. Abeke jumped from the tree and started grabbing stones and said for someone to get some wood. Meilin ran to get wood and Rollan ran toward the beach. What was he doing the beach didn't have nearly as much wood?

 **MEILIN POV**

Meilin had ran out to get wood and went deeper and deeper into the forest until it was to dark to see. She than reached down and grabbed a load of sticks as she was walking back to the tree she felt something very big and on her back. She dropped the sticks and jumped screaming. The heavy thing came off her back and when she looked at it she thought it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. It looked like a giant centipede. She then pulled out a stick she had carved to make a good spear and stabbed it in the back. At that moment two others came out then three, four, five they kept coming! She quickly just grabbed the sticks and ran to the tree. When she got to the tree she told everyone to get on the tree. They all did so and waited. Finnally Meilin asked where Rollan was again. They said he didnt come back yet. So they waited even longer. Then they saw Rollans head poke through some tree leaves and he came walking holding some dry and some coal. Where had he gotten the coal? It didnt matter right now because the giant centipedes jumped out and tried to bite his arm but Abeke shot it. Rolland turned to see what is was and started running he dropped the stuff he had near Meilins sticks and climbed the tree. Meilin said one of those things jumped on my back. And Rollan tried to make a joke about Lumio jumping on his back then his voice went cold and he stopped talking. At that moment they all realized all they had was each other and they were on there own.


End file.
